Street Justice
by Goddess On Her Knees
Summary: Walk the footsteps of May Andrews, a detective in the Nosgoth Police Department as she solves crimes alongside vampires to rid Nosgoth of its growing depravity.
1. The Beginning of the Tale

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story a long time ago but I didn't have the guts to put it on. I'm not sure that I'll even complete it but I honestly hope I will if it pleases those who read it. The next few chapters will have certain 'detective' cases that should be solved by my OC and by you dear readers and reviewers. So please rate and review. Any kind of criticism is welcomed unless you are a flamer and their actions will not be tolerated by me, so expect a vulgar response dear flamer wherever and whoever you are. And remember R & R or C & C whichever you know best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legacy of Kain series or its characters. They are the property of the geniuses from Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. Though May Andrews is mine…mine…all mine…MWAHAHAHA (does an Indian war dance) ….ahem….Please do not sue…I assure you I have nothing to call my own but my sanity which I will lose eventually…in time…o.o;;

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the Tale**

The moon rays shone lazily on a small house not far from the city of Nosgoth. The night air was cold and damp. _Damn I should have brought a jacket. _Clouds rolled gently along the black cover of the sky allowing the subtle moonlight to reveal the figure of a young woman with short blonde hair. A butterfly crafted hair clip held up her hair. She fidgeted in her uncomfortable seat on the grass. Her team was on the other side of the hill she was currently positioned on. She had on an ebony colored sleeveless top with a pair of black jeans to go with her sleek profile. Her delicate features showed her to be of somewhat a young age probably in her twenties. A hand was lifted from its place on her holster gun to her cold cheeks as she gently rubbed for a sense of warmth. Her other hand was clutching a golden crucifix dangling from her neck. The crucifix had elaborate and intricate designs with a few gemstones scattered about. She slid the necklace that was wrapped over her neck under her top. This was a stake out and she was not going to take any chances for her asset to get lost. A sigh was let out in aggravation as she looked upon the secluded house with sharp green eyes; a flicker of wild impulse overcame her - probably fueled by the adrenaline slowly coursing through her veins. She could wait no longer to catch the culprit. _That bastard….what's taking him so long!_ The girl was about to get up to get a better look when suddenly her walkie-talkie crackled in the silence of the night…

…**_crackle_**…._what the hell you think you are doing! Hold onto your position!_

The girl lifted the gadget to her mouth and spit out venomously….._I can no longer wait for that bastard to make the first move…I say we strike now and hard……hey….how were you able to see me anyway!_

Her superior's voice held a note of impatience with the girl's attitude:

_…you will obey my orders…..it took us a long time to get to know where that thug carries on his fraud businesses….I will not allow you to ruin and jeopardize this mission… the whole team worked on this for months!…..And to answer your question, I see that you fail to remember that your superior is a vampire with certain 'vampiric abilities'. Now secure your position immediately and don't make me come there and make you…._

The girl hissed in aggravation but succumbed to her superior's demand:

_….yes sir Deputy Chief ….Dumah_

A low growl came out of her closed lips as she thought deprecately…..vampiric abilities my ass…..

Her walkie-talkie crackled again. She lifted it to hear her boss's ominous voice on the other side of the gadget:

_…..I heard that….Detective…_

* * *

This is a typical night….well stake out night that I occasionally have from time to time. We had been working on a case involving an individual guilty of conducting fraud and scam operations… traveling incognito best to say. I know that everyone is innocent until proven guilty by a court of law, but I just can not help but remind myself that this man is guilty. Anyways, I am happy that we have caught him at last. It took all my will so as not to go and barge up on the poor fellow….yeah I have my boss Dumah standing every step of the way…against my ambivalent self. Our team worked hard on this case for several months, but finally we got a lead on his hideout and wasted no time but to get our butts there. 

I work as a detective in the Nosgoth Police Department. It's a capricious job but I love every moment of it. Since I was but a child, I always dreamt of solving murders or being at a crime scene. My parents found it strange that I would even think of such matters and so they would indulge me with some other useless stuff to do as I was growing up such as piano and ballet lessons. Although looking upon myself now, I am thankful for the ballet lessons for it gave me the agility and stamina needed for my job. I do know that my parent's intentions were for my own good but I was still fascinated with the field of criminology. I did not turn back, not even once, from my dream. I worked hard to reach my goal and so here I am, an detective working alongside humans and vampires alike. So much has changed in Nosgoth since its birth. Rebirth would suffice to say. Let me explain.

Nosgoth has changed the past centuries. Everyone here knows how vampires plagued the earth to the extent that human numbers were dwindling rapidly…..but something happened that changed the future of Nosgoth for the better. Our emperor formerly known as the Scion of Balance took it upon his shoulders to change Nosgoth from its former devastation to its current glory. I have no idea how he had done that, as it was never written in any book or manuscript. I am not even sure if the vampires themselves know how…except probably for the Emperor's sons. It was said that he had been manipulated by certain individuals to cause depravity and corruption. Everything in this manner was esoteric and still remained so to this day, but history did not fail to depict our Emperor's exemplary actions. It is suffice to say that Nosgoth was saved from its blighted existence due to our Emperor's altruistic actions. Since his reign on the land of Nosgoth, he took matters in his own hands to make humans and vampires live in peace, to make everything the way it was and should be: peaceful and precocious. One might find it odd that I extol and laud the Emperor in such a manner, me myself being a human and all , but I have seen how great-hearted the Emperor is with his subjects and citizens, particularly Nosgoth. Though he might seem to some that he is serious and laconic.

From the time of Emperor Kain's reign, the land grew to sustain life thus he rectified the land with laws and rules for everyone to follow so as to spread order to both vampires and humans. They had to be followed by both races and both would be punished accordingly in the harshest form if caught with any form of disobedience. Centuries have passed since these laws were made viable and since then a new era for Nosgoth had incepted. It would seem odd to fathom the fact that humans and vampires would live in harmony with each other and without discord, but this is the case here….all the inhabitants of Nosgoth are gregarious and work together with no dissonance whatsoever. Based on that idea, vampires and humans worked together in the same fields and industries and with no disdain or conflict. This co-operative work from both sides has enabled Nosgoth to grow through the years as the most powerful and richest country ever to stand. Nosgoth grew to being resplendent, and this is where I stand today: a Nosgoth changed from its blatant past to this precocious future.

It is the year 2999. The final year before welcoming the new millennium. Nosgoth is as pretty as ever, I lean my head at the back of my palm as I watch the last rays of the sun spilling its shine through the horizon. Far below citizens of the city are scurrying about doing their business, some hurrying back to their abode…..soon the city's light will emerge and encompass Nosgoth with its brightness. I smile as I turn from the window to gather up my keys and walk out the door. Its a lovely night for a walk…. Oh….there is one more thing I forgot to mention……

My name is May Andrews. And this is my story.


	2. The Company of the Righteous

**Lilitha-Star:** oooh, thankies for noticing the clip thingy for me. It seemed while I was editing the fic I mistakenly threw the word out the window. But no fear, I went to look for it and successfully found it…. now its safely put on a leash…. with me along with it….

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Legacy of Kain**

**Though I would surely love to**

**For everything would go down the drain**

**If Eidos would have me sued**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter2 **

**The Company of the Righteous**

Nosgoth lay serene in the warm rays of the immerging sun as the night's last shade mellowed to an end. People were awake now running along the streets with there steadfast lives. Energy seems to course through all the citizens today…well…most, lest to say.

May lay fast asleep on her bed unaware that she was late-again-for work. Her head was dangerously situated a few feet from the solid ground while her legs were at a different angle intertwined on the front bedpost. It was obvious that if she were to wake up it would be with more than a headache or backache. As she snored loudly oblivious to her dilemma the phone rang….arousing the girl from her torpor. Her eyes immediately shot open, her legs leaving the support of the bedpost allowing her to fall towards her inevitable doom. A dull thunk was heard followed by incomprehensible curses directed to the caller. She slowly stood up and shook her head to get rid of her stupor, her eyes dangerously giving the phone a reprehensible look. May held up the receiver and roared…gently…..

……WHO THE HELL IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD CALL AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!….

Silence was her only answer…with a mild hiss of sorts…

" YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BUTT RIGHT HERE IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES OR YOU WILL BE RELEGATED TO A RANK PITIED UPON EVEN BY RATS!"

May stupidly kept gawking at nothing in particular with the receiver still in her hand, the voice on the other end- as well as her own- long gone. She put the phone down and looked at her clock.

It was 11.00 a.m.

…_.Oops…_

May woke up in an unkempt manner as usual. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of coffee. Her eyes darted to the window as she was sipping her hot drink, thinking she saw something. She dismissed those thoughts as being due to her still soporific mind.

_Man….its going to be a bad day…._

* * *

Although I appear to inacquiece to his orders, I would in the end comply to his command….I'd be a fool not to. But it is my demeanor that he liked in the first place. Besides…..he looks so adorable when he's trying his best not to strangle me….

* * *

May made her way to the police department in exactly 13 minutes. Her boss would surely be more than mad this time due to her tardiness. Though she knew in a way she would put a smile to his face. She quickly shuddered to that thought.

_…..These fangs freak the hell out of me….._

She walked over to the elevator quick as not to miss it.

She missed it.

Not because she did not run fast enough. Not because the person inside tried to ignore her by looking at the mirror so as not to push the open door switch for her – though she had to admit she was one of those people-….She stopped because a hand was on her shirt collar …as if hanging to dear life.

_……Oh Dear…….._

There was only one person with a grasp such as that, though she tried all her might so as not to 'bump' her way with his, but alas her attempts were futile. You guessed it. It was her old dear Boss.

D/Chief Dumah let out a snarl, " Would you explain to me Detective, the reason for your inability to perform a simple task such as, let's say, coming for work on time?"

May slowly turned her head trying her best to give a convincing 'alibi'…

" Ummm…Diarrhea?"

"Into my office, Detective."

May let out a sigh in defeat.

" You don't have to be so stroppy, Boss, I mean I wasn't that late. A couple of hours won't end the world…."

Dumah ran his claws on his face slowly, signifying his irritation.

"Detective, there are certain rules that we should abide by…" He explained for the millionth time.

" Fine, fine, you win. I'm an immature brat and my duty from now on is to show up early for work and on time."

" I hope you're not making fun of me."

"Boss, look me in the eyes and see if I'd be capable of such a thing."

"Yes you are." He said bluntly.

_…..Damn….._

May looked taken aback, " Why, Boss…how could you say that…I mean you've known me the past two years and I'm sure we have some kind of detective-boss bond going on or whatever…you just can't….I mean we have been through a lot…and I'm very disappointed that you would think of me in such a way. That is so cruel of you."

"Exactly." He said plainly.

"Hey…you don't mean that…do you Boss?"

Dumah just smiled.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you!" the truth finally dawning on her.

Dumah laughed, " Took you long enough."

May slid down her chair crossing her arms like a defeated child, mumbling.

"I'm not talking to you anymore…you're being awkward to deal with today."

That made Dumah laugh even harder.

* * *

May was surprised when she and Dumah were called at a crime scene in the most posh residences of Nosgoth. Murder was very rare in these parts. Dumah drove with May to the area where the murder was reported. May stared in awe at the classy neighborhood they were passing through. Never in her life has she seen something so….grand.

Dumah gave a smirk, " Don't tell me you haven't been to these parts."

May gave him a scornful look, " Don't tell me that _you_ have been to these parts."

Dumah chuckled to that, "No I guess I have not."

" SCORE!" May said triumphantly.

* * *

The house was big. May looked out of the car's window as it parked down the street.

_……..This place is like a mansion……._

" I want you to take care of everything while I'm gone." Dumah said bluntly.

"Where are you going of to?"

"I don't have to answer that. I'm your boss."

May got out of the car grudgingly, "That's so unfair….you can't use your controlling influence on me!"

"I just did." Dumah said elatedly

The house had windows…so many windows that May was not able to count without getting dizzy after reaching the number ten. The roof seemed to be tiled with some expensive material that she did not now of. The same could be said with the house walls, probably the reason on why the paint did not crack from having to stare at the sun too long. May took another pace on the marble steps that lead to the house.

_….Impressive…_

May made her way into the house. The owners appeared to have aesthetic taste; for everything here seemed to be placed in an orderly fashion sense. She wondered if all the rooms were furnished in the same style. May observed her environment trying to find something out of place that might aid in the solving of this case. She then made her way to the room that held the corpse. She asked one of the investigators to lead her to where the body was, she pointed to a room where now a couple of officers were already taking photographs of the area.

A body lay in the middle of the room with nothing but a bathrobe. May examined the body closely. It appeared to be a human female, in her mid 40's, with short brown hair. The victim seemed to have been strangled as indicated by her blue lips and bruised neck. Her blue eyes open wide in horror -probably to the certainty of her death- devoid of life.

May stood up to look at her surroundings. She noticed it was more like an office than a room of this household. Books were neatly put away in their respective places, a laptop rested on a mahogany colored table. A few family pictures were scattered about randomly in the room. May assumed that this room is somewhat of an office room where the victim's husband would work and retreat to peacefully. May turned her attention to the victim's spouse, a Mr. Colt Sanders. She observed him to be a human male around his early 50's with black hair and brown eyes. He seemed distraught over the death of his wife. For a moment May felt sympathetic but he was still a suspect. She slowly strode towards him intending to question him. He was just finishing out a statement with a patrol sergeant as May made her way to him. The man turned to see her coming; he had a sad smile on his face.

" I assume you have more questions for me, Detective."

She looked at him in amazement as to how he knew she was a detective, " How did you know I was one?"

He smiled again, "I noticed how you were observing the crime scene over there."

May laughed lightly, " I see you have quite an insight, you should work for us."

He suddenly looked melancholic as his eyes shifted to where his wife lay, " I don't think I will be doing anything anytime soon."

May felt bad about all this but she still needed answers. " I'm very sorry sir for the loss of your wife but I still need to ask you a few questions…"

His eyes darted back to her, " Of course, please, ask whatever you want."

May interrogated him over the essentials, as to where he was at the time of the murder. It seemed that Mr. Colt was taking a bath upstairs while his wife was murdered.

_…..Well….He does smell nice…._

She mentally slapped herself at that thought trying not to lose concentration to what Mr. Colt was saying. May had to admit that he was cute and nobody as adorable as that would be able to commit such a hideous crime for no reason.

_Ah…a reason for the crime…_

" Mr. Colt, did your wife have anyone that might have an advantage to her death, an enemy, a business associate or something of the sorts?"

Mr. Colt hesitated with his answer, " No, I don't believe she has."

_…..Bingo….._

As soon as May was noting that fact down, a young man in his early twenties came through the door. He was sporting what seemed to be a biker's jacket along with leather pants and boots. He looked to Mr. Colt, his eyes demanding an answer.

" Detective May, I wish to introduce you to my son."

May turned to look at the boy. His hair was disheveled in an unkempt manner. A few bangs fell delicately in front of his hazelnut colored eyes, which were oddly devoid of compassion. She also noticed that he has numerous piercings on both his left and right ear. May inwardly sighed as he smirked at her and offered his hand, " The name's Derrick, a pleasure to meet you Detective."

May regained her cool composure as she said, " The pleasure is all mine."

Mr. Colt coughed to remind the two of the current situation. He looked to the floor but directed his words to his son, " Derrick, your mother…she was….murdered."

Derrick did not even flinch to the news. His face did not show any kind of emotion…only indifference. He simply said, " She was not my mother."


	3. The Shocking Revelation

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legacy of Kain. It's the property of Eidos and Crystal Dynamics…. _((sobs, bites ankles and falls off the chair pitifully))_

**

* * *

**

**I also thank Lilitha-Star and Armana for reading and reviewing my fic. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Shocking Revelation**

May later found out that Derrick was in fact Mr. Colt's son from his first wife. She had died when giving birth to Derrick. A couple of years later after his first wife's death, Mr. Colt fell in love and married the now deceased Mrs. Colt. They both had one daughter, Emma, who was away for college.

_…..Another possible suspect…….._

Derrick walked casually toward the corpse, his eyes fixed on his stepmother, " Serves her right." He let out a small laugh and walked to the other room.

Mr. Colt suppressed his anger but said nothing towards what his son said. When his son went out of the room he let out a long sigh and took off the glasses he was wearing. He started rubbing his eyes, probably from exhaustion, that's when May noticed a small cut right above his cheekbone.

" Mr. Colt do you mind telling me where you got that?" said May pointing the wound.

Mr. Colt brought his hand to the wound seemingly not knowing what she meant, " I honestly don't know, probably it was sometime when I found my wife's corpse…..I was as you know in a state of shock."

May nodded and thanked him for his time. She looked about the room again.

_…….Nothing seems to be out of place….so it could not have been a burglary…._

"Mr. Colt, have you noticed anything missing from the house, a prized possession perhaps?"

" No, I already checked. Nothing seems to be missing…."

Mr. Colt was interrupted by a police officer, " Detective May, we found something."

May made her way up to the officer. He held up a plastic bag. It had a bullet casing.

" How do you suppose that got there?"

May looked up at her shoulder to see Deputy Chief Dumah's hand shooting for the bag.

" What took you so long, Boss?" she said with a snicker.

Dumah absentmindedly looked up at her from the plastic bag, " I had a certain _business_ to attend to, which, may I add, might hold your interest."

May cocked an eyebrow, " In what way could this thing hold my _interest_?"

Dumah gave a smirk, one that showed off his ivory fangs, " Let's say you should impress more than me in cracking this case." He walked off to the other room to question a few officers on their findings leaving May with her own assumptions.

_….I hate it when he does that….._

May continued on with the case and asked the officer in charge on where he had found the bullet casing. The officer pointed to her on where it was discovered….it was a few feet from where the deceased Mrs. Colt was situated. May furrowed her eyebrows to this new revelation.

_……This is so strange……_

May walked over to the corpse and examined it yet again.

_…..Come on talk to me….tell me what the hell happened here……._

She looked up from her crouching position and saw that the cabinet that was positioned on the far right of the room has been moved…recently.

May walked over to Mr. Colt who was now sitting on one of the couches in the room.

" Mr. Colt would you mind telling me who moved that cabinet from its place?"

He looked dumbstruck at first but said, " My wife has an odd habit of changing the position of our house furniture…you see, she was an interior designer….she had a sense of décor and I wasn't one to interfere with her fashion taste."

May nodded to that and excused herself to go check for anymore findings. She went over to get the bullet casing from D/Chief Dumah to have a good look at it. She walked over to him, but he appeared to be busy with a phone call. She stood right in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest and her left foot tapping the floor, indicating she was impatiently waiting for something from him. He did not seem to notice her and that's all that was needed to tick her off. She snatched the evidence bag from his hand, which took him by surprise though he did not stop talking over the cell phone. May gave him a smirk and walked out to continue with the investigation.

The bullet casing seemed to be that of a magnum round….a .44 to be exact.

_…….The gun and bullet must be somewhere around here…..but the victim did not die of a bullet shot…._

Her thoughts were disturbed by someone holding the top of her head with their palm. She recognized it to be that of her boss.

" That was a pretty good snatch….I didn't see it coming."

" Hey… Boss…," she said giving a goofy smile.

Dumah just sighed and was just satisfied by ruffling her hair up. He knew she never liked anyone to mess up her hair. May slouched her shoulder in suppressed anger but did not say anything. It was the least she could do.

" So, kid, what did you find?"

May straightened up her hair while talking, " Well, Boss, this is a very strange case, I mean we have a strangled victim here and a .44 magnum bullet casing that was found a few feet from the victim herself. We have no one with a motive…and…I'm totally stumped."

Dumah seemed to be deep in thought, " Did you interrogate everyone here?"

" I still have to ask a few questions to the step-son."

"Well, what are you waiting for…I want this case to be solved before…" he shut his mouth abruptly.

" Before what, Boss?"

" Never mind…" said Dumah finally before leaving May again in puzzlement on the reason behind her boss's surreptitious behavior.

May had had about enough with this and she knew she had to solve this murder now. She walked over to Mr. Colt's son, Derrick. She found him leaning on a wall, busy trying to light up a cigarette…

" You know…these things can kill you." May walked up to him taking a lighter out of her back pocket to light up his cigar.

Derrick took a puff out of his cigar and gave May a flagrant look, "Why do you carry a lighter then, doll face?"

May gave him a smug smile, " Because I'm a hypocrite."

Derrick gave a small laugh before taking another puff from his cigar. May pulled a chair that was beside her and sat down.

" I need to ask you a few questions….," May began, but she was interrupted abruptly by Derrick.

" I have nothing to say about that bitch." He said simply.

" What made you think I wanted to talk to you about her?"

He looked at her and for a second he seemed morose. Derrick turned away from her and took another puff, " What did you want to talk about then?"

"We found a bullet casing beside Mrs. Colt, does anyone in the house possess a gun?"

" Not that I know of…"

" Do you have a gun of your own?"

Derrick looked at May and protested, " Do you find it hard to believe that I might not have one?"

May did not mean to offend him but he looked to be a lurid and prosaic character and didn't seem to look like a philanthropist. Prejudice was a bad thing indeed.

" I didn't mean to judge you hastily, I was just asking a question."

Derrick looked up the ceiling dreamily, " Do you know what I do?"

May stood up from her chair, " Indulge me."

"I'm a performer, I do plays in the theatre downtown."

That surprised May, " You mean you do Shakespearean plays?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he said giving a self-satisfied smile.

May laughed lightly "Not at all, Derrick, not at all."

* * *

May continued asking Derrick questions. He seemed to be a nice kid and all he wanted was the approval and support of his family for his performing career. Mrs. Colt deprecated Derrick's wishes to follow his dream. She did not find that an acting career would be suitable for her stepson. 

" She never showed any care for my feelings. All she did was criticize my ideas and me. She never tried to understand what I wanted. My father seemed to always acquiesce to her order's though I could tell he had reservations."

" What do you mean?"

"My father never expressed his disapproval in front of her, he always took me aside when she wasn't around to talk about what I have said earlier. I guess he was scared of her for some reason."

" That seems odd."

"Odd indeed." Derrick put off his third cigar in an ashtray, " Is there anything else you might want to ask?"

"Yeah one more thing…can I see your hand, please?"

Derrick gave her his hand, she thoroughly looked at it, " Do you know how to palm-read or something doll face?"

May smirked, " Yeah, something like that anyways."

There was a reason to why May asked to see Derrick's hand. She wanted to check if there was any gunpowder residue (a.k.a GPR) on his palm. There was none. She walked over to Mr. Colt and asked him the same thing. He too did not have a trace of GSR. _When a gun is shot, gunpowder residue can usually be found either above the palm between the thumb and index finger or on the clothes. If GPR were indeed found then without a doubt the person in question would have used a firearm._

May was stumped. There was a strangled body in the other room, a husband that never stood up for himself or his son when his wife was around, and a son that looked wild enough to commit a murder. He also has a motive. Hate.

May slumped on a couch and buried her head in her hands.

_…..Think….Dammit…..Think…._

That's when it hit her. She had asked all the wrong people the right questions. May advanced to the corpse and held up its hand carefully so as not to ruin the evidence.

She smiled to herself in victory for she finally cracked the case.

She knew who the murderer was.

May turned to the sergeant and whispered in his ear for something. The sergeant's eyes widened for a moment and then nodded to assent to May's demands; he left the room to get the item she asked for. He finally came back with a piece of paper. May smiled victoriously to this finding. Soon, May called in everyone connected with the case to the office room. She asked everyone to either take a seat or to lean comfortably along a wall. She did not notice that a dark figure was standing behind Dumah in the shadows. The dark figure put a hand to his chin, waiting.

" Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time and effort in trying to gather up evidence in order to aid in solving this murder. I called everyone in here for the wait is over and I have found out the person responsible for the murder of Mrs. Colt."

Dumah smiled, " I hope, Detective May that you would have more than a specious reasoning for all this."

" Have I ever let you down, Boss?"

Dumah motioned for her to go on and that is what she did for she had all the evidence she needed, all she needed to so was to point out the killer.

" I do admit that this murder had a capricious turn, and that even I was confused by the ambivalence of my feelings towards this turn of events which in a way deterred me from the real killer. Through my many investigations and analysis I finally concluded on whom murdered Mrs. Colt. " May took in a deep breath as everyone's eyes were on her anxiously awaiting her answer.

May looked straight in the eye of the murderer while she pointed a convicting finger towards the criminal, her eyes filled with insuperable disdain.

"Yes…all the evidence collected point to only one person…YOU, you are the murderer!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Okay people the conclusion will be up in the next chapter. So tell me did you find out who the killer is and if you did can you find out how?

I'll update once you guys review with your own conclusions to the murder….oooh…I'm such an awful person….

* * *


End file.
